


|Passion|

by aha_ily



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aha_ily/pseuds/aha_ily
Summary: “its not my passion anymore!” Hinata screams. Leaving everyone in shock.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thank you for clicking this fanfic. I do not own and of the characters expect my Oc.

**The start:**

**chapter 0:**

Hinata and Kageyama started to date during the summer. After the match they saw each other again and decide to hang out. At the end of the summer Hinata confess. 

_Hinata’’s POV-_

_’Kageyama and me have been hanging out ever since we bump into each other after me losing to him. I learned a lot about him, we shared many things in common like how we both want to go the same high school.’_

_“_ Hinata!” Kageyama shouts. I snapped out of my thoughts.

”Yea?” I replied feeling my face heat up. Kageyama rolls his eyes.

”You brought me here because you said you wanted to tell me something” Kageyama says slightly annoyed. I feel my face heat up even more

”Well...I-“ i say quietly looking at my hands.

”Speak up, i cant hear you.” Kageyama says bending down slightly so he can hear me. 

“I- um...” i say slightly louder.

”Spit it out!” Kageyama says in a annoyed tone.

”I LIKE YOU!” I shout. Kageyama stays quiet. I cover my face. 

“I’m sorry... its okay if you dont feel the same...” i say getting ready to turn around.

”i- I like you too.” Kageyama says finally. I look up to see him looking sideways his face all red. I smile and grab his hand.

”be my boyfriend” I ask smiling. He nodded and I pulled him into a hug. 

_3rd POV:_

_Hinata was happy that he felt the same. The couple was so perfect. The both complete each other. Kageyama was also happy he felt the same. Although he wanted to confess first._

_2 weeks later they went on their first date. It wasnt one of those dates you see on tv. They went to a beach during night. They sat on the sand just hearing the waves and seeing the stars. Kageyama had bought meat buns for Hinata and Hinata brought milk for Kageyama. That night they kiss. The first kiss for both of them._

Later-

they both got accept to Karasuno High School. They were both happy to be together... they were going strong. Everyone would call them the perfect couple.

til....

**authors note-**

**alright to make this story make sense the 3rd years will be second years. I need to do this so the story flows better. I’m sorry if it confuses some of you.**


	2. Chapter 1ーCheating???

**Chapter 1:**

**Cheating?!?**

_3rd POV:_

Everyone seem supported of the couple. The perfect couple who even when they fight they still make sure the other is alright. Yet there were some homophobic kids who hated them.

They started to beat up Hinata and only him because they knew Kageyama would beat them up.

it was the same routine over and over again.

_Hinata’s Pov:_

I look around hoping that they weren’t there. I wanted to go in peace please. 

“Well look at what we have here.” The older male said 

“there he is the fag” a female said. 

I gulped. I tried backing away.

”seems like the fag is trying to get away!” The male states

”P-p-please dont hurt me!” I say trembling. They laugh. 

“What was that fag! Us hurting you? Never!” The female scoffs. 

“Ah!” I scream as I feel her nails dig in my scalp.she laugh and pulls my hair. I fell down on the floor. 

“Get up slut!” The male shouts. I slowly look up when i see a foot coming towards me. I brace myself for the hit.

*cough cough* I grab my nose and feeling something dripping down. I look at my hand and see blood. 

“We’re not done yet”

I feel a pair of feet stomp on my back.

”s-s-stop!” I shouted tears pouring down my face. 

“Look the slut, hes crying!” The male laughs in my face. The female friend starts to laugh too. I cough harder. 

“Look fag you deserve this” he laugh kicking me in the ribs. I scream out in pain coughing more. They kept doing it over and over again.

‘I cant breath’ i think to myself as i grab my chest.

“Grab him and ill punch him in the face with my rings” the female says. I soon feel my body being lifted up. I try to get out of his grasp.

“Just stay still and it wont hurt.” He whispers in my ear. 

Soon my world was blurry. I couldn’t see anything I couldn’t breath properly. He drop my after the 3rd punch. They both laugh and walk away.

I grab my ribs as i struggle to stand up. I walk as fast as i can to the nearest bathroom. To put on makeup so no one sees me like this. I dont want to get anyone worried. I as i come closer to the bathroom i hear nosies from inside. Probably some boys fooling around. I open the door and slowly walk inside because my ribs hurt as hell.

”Kageyama softer it hurts” says I familiar voice. I tried not to gasp. What was my baby doing with Yamaguchi. I turn to see them booth shirtless. I try not to scream and tried to get out of their as fast as I can.

’he cant be cheating right’ i think to myself walking towards another bathroom.

’hes not right’ i think even more the tears dripping down. I go in and look at myself in the mirror and see dried blood under my nose and my eye is black. I take out my waterproof foundation and concealer. I do my face quickly since i have practice soon. I changed into my uniform and run there.

*puff* *puff* “ I’m sorry I’m here” I stated gasping for air. I look up to see everyone staring at me. I smiling softly and then see Kageyama and Yamaguchi together. I shake my head and tried to ignore it. 

“So what are we doing today?” I ask

”well you and tsukishimia are going to practice blocking against asahi.” Daichi says. I gulped knowing that Tsukishima can be rude towards me at times.

”OI! SHRIMPY! GET OVER HERE!” Tsukishima shouts at me annoyed. 

“Going” i run towards them getting ready to practice. 

“Alright I’ll begin” Asahi says getting ready to hit the ball. I look at the ball and 

*SMACK* 

“YEA!” I shout seeing that I block Asahi’s spike. 

- **Time skip-**

after practice i wanted to ask about him and Yamaguchi.

”hey um... baby and Yamaguchi I wanted to ask you guys something” i say. They look at me and nodded. I walk outside and pull them into the shadow.

”Well.. I s- I mean heard that someone say you and Yamaguchi in the bathroom shirtless...” i say looking at the ground. 

“Wait... baby do you actually believe that?!?! You know I wouldn’t, i only love you baby.” Kageyama reassures me. I look up and smile slightly.

”i mean..” i say looking away. That when i heard soft sobs.

”Do you really *hic* think i would ruin your relationship *hic* I wouldn’t i have Tsuki” Yamaguchi sobs out covering his eyes. I turn to him in shock. I soon hear feet running towards us.

”ALRIGHT SHRIMPY WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO MY BABY” Tsukishima shouts at me running towards Yamaguchi. 

“No, No its a misunderstanding. Yamaguchi i would acuse of such a thing.. i just want to make sure it’s not what i thought. IM so sorry.” I sob out feeling guilty. I should of known they would never do anything like that.

”*hic* its *hic* okay Hinata” Yamaguchi says. He gets out of Tsukishimas grasp and opens his arms. I run towards him. 

“I’m sorry i didnt mean to make you cry.” I sob in his shirt.

”shhhh... its fine Hinata *sniff* I should explain*sniff* well you see Kageyama was helping me with a bruise i got.” Yamaguchi says to me. Tsukishima pulls me off Yamaguchi harshly.

”what bruise.” He says.

”its fine tsuki kageyama help me.” 

“But I’m your boyfriend! I should take care of you!” 

“Baby i didnt want to bother you..”

”i-its okay next time tell me.” 

I smile knowing that Kageyama wouldn’t do anything like that.

”alright its time to go home.” Kageyama says grabbing my hand. I nod and started to walk. Tsukishima went to grab his headphones that he left in the club room.

_3rd POV:_

While Hinata was walking ahead he didnt see the wink Kageyama and Yamaguchi sent to each other. After that Kageyam quickly ran up towards Hinata and grabbing him. Bridal style. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
